La chronique du Désert
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Miozuki est en vacance à Suna chez ses amis, mais la guerre approchant, rien ne se passe vraiment comme prévu. Centré sur les sentiments qui peuvent habiter des personnes hantés par l'imminence d'une guerre et de la possible disparition de ceux qu'ils aiment. Assez fluffy! :D [Kankuro and OC] [ShikaTema]


Bonjour à tous et à toute voici un petit One-Shot que j'avais écrit l'an dernier et que je n'avais oublié de poster, il inclut mon OC Miozuki Seiji, ninja de Konoha, elle a l'âge de Tenten, Neji et Lee.

Ce One-Shot est surtout centré sur elle et sa relation avec les No Sabaku parce qu'ils sont mes personnages préférés.

Voilà bonne lecture j'espère que vous aimerez! :D

Bonne lecture!

\- Melancholy

* * *

Miozuki était enfin en vacance! Dans sa tenue civile; un débardeur blanc et un short marron avec sur la poche arrière le signe de son clan et des ballerines blanches, ses longs cheveux roux lâchés, elle portait son sac de toile sur son épaule et des lunettes de soleil sur son nez, son éternel kéfié blanc et bleu autour du cou elle souriait. Les lunettes de soleil s'imposaient ici au pays du Vent. C'est vrai, elle passait déjà une grande partie de son temps ici grâce à son travail d'ambassadrice au nom de Konoha mais les vacances,... Elle allait pouvoir les passer avec son petit ami depuis plus de deux ans! Quel bonheur!

Miozuki se rendit chez les No Sabaku où elle allait loger pendant les cinq prochains jours. Elle avait dû batailler sérieusement avec Godaime pour obtenir ses vacances alors elle allait en profiter!

Miozuki sonna et arrangea sa tenue en montant ses lunettes sur son crâne et sourit, ses yeux vert forêt braqués sur la porte.

\- Salut Miozuki! s'exclama Temari.

\- Temari!

Les deux jeunes filles se prirent dans leurs bras et la blonde du désert accueillit son amie, lui montra sa chambre et lui fit une rapide visite du domaine No Sabaku. Puis, elles s'installèrent dans le salon avec du thé. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et elles avaient un tas de choses à se dire, se raconter, parler de leurs amies communs comme Tenten ou Shikamaru.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et le Kazekage fit son entrée dans le salon. Il afficha un air surprit puis un fin sourire avant de reprendre son visage inexpressif.

\- Miozuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il finalement en s'asseyant.

\- Je suis en vacance et ta sœur m'a invité. Surprise!

\- Je suis content de te voir. Trois mois sans nouvelles c'est long bien que Temari m'en ait donné après son retour de Konoha.

\- Ravie de te voir aussi Gaara.

Ils ne discutèrent plus beaucoup. Temari alimentait la conversation avec ses sourires et ses anecdotes et Miozuki fit de même avec les ragots de Konoha. Puis le Kazakage se leva et partit en cuisine.

Les trois membres de la fratrie avaient tiré au sort pour savoir qui préparerait le diner et le sort avait choisi Gaara. Temari riait encore de son visage déconfit. Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent longuement encore jusqu'à ce que la blonde du désert aille rejoindre son frère en cuisine quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau.

Miozuki jeta un regard accusateur et reconnaissant à son amie. Son cœur explosa de joie. Il était là debout dans l'entrée de la pièce, sa capuche abaissée dévoilant sa tignasse brune, son éternel masque violet peint sur son visage fin. Kankurō.

\- Miozuki? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? articula-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- Je suis en vacance, elle avait l'impression de se répéter mais comment le dire autrement? Surprise! s'exclama la jeune fille avec un immense sourire.

Le marionnettiste se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Trois mois loin l'un de l'autre. En mission au quatre coins des pays de l'alliance, c'était beaucoup. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, doucement, amoureusement, profitant de la proximité de l'être aimé. Kankurō glissa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, sa main caressant ses longs et doux cheveux roux. Les mains de Miozuki s'agrippèrent à son cou, entortillant ses doigts dans les cheveux légers du jeune homme.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en souriant.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres fines au creux des siennes avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau délicatement.

Un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer. Miozuki gênée rougit un peu alors que Kankurō éclata de rire devant le regard appuyé de sa sœur. Temari entra dans la pièce avec des bols et verres à la main.

\- Rend toi utile Kankurō! Pose ça sur la table, lui ordonna-t-elle impérieuse.

\- Je pleins d'avance le type qui voudra se mettre avec toi, railla son frère en pouffant.

Miozuki sourit amusée, ces deux là, toujours à se charrier. Rien n'avait changé! L'invitée se rendit en cuisine laissant l'aînée et le cadet se disputer gentiment.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main?

Le Kazekage sursauta et se tourna de ses fourneaux.

\- Non merci.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre provenant de la pièce principale.

\- Ils ne changeront jamais. Et dire qu'on a le même sang.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on les aime, non?

Gaara sourit très légèrement.

\- C'est vrai. Je les aime bien quand ils sont comme ça. Au moins ils en oublient de se faire du soucis au sujet de la guerre qui approche.

\- S'accorder un répit fait toujours du bien.

Le jeune Kage hocha la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur ses boulettes de riz. La jeune fille admira la vue par la fenêtre de la cuisine, le soleil se couchait embrasant le sable du pays du Vent d'une couleur rouge orangé apaisante. Elle sourit. Le calme avant la tempête, c'est vrai, la guerre est en marche et peut être vont-ils tous mourir sous peu... Au moins, elle aura profité des personnes qu'elle aime, le plus longtemps possible.

\- J'ai terminé, allons manger.

Gaara venait de la sortir de ses pensées, Miozuki sursauta légèrement et s'étira.

\- Oui, j'ai un faim de loup!

Temari et Kankurō se fixaient en chien de faïence en plein milieu du salon.

\- A table! annonça Gaara espérant les faire réagir.

Seul l'estomac de Temari lui répondit par un appel généreux, ce son la fit exploser de rire et quitter sa position. Kankurō afficha un regard victorieux sous le regard désespéré et amusé de Miozuki.

Le repas était délicieux, le Kazekage était un véritable cordon bleu! Après le dîner, ils s'installèrent au salon avec du thé et un jeu de carte.

\- Je vous défend d'utiliser un code secret que vous vous êtes inventés vous deux, prévint Temari en pointant Kankurō et Miozuki du doigt. Et toi Gaara, pas de Troisième œil!

Les deux amants explosèrent de rire alors que le Kazekage se contenta de soupirer en disant à sa sœur que si il utilisait le troisième œil elle le verrait et qu'il tenait trop à sa vie.

Le jeu de carte s'éternisa une partie de la nuit, Temari râlait et ne cessait de réclamer sa revanche lorsqu'elle perdait et comme cela arrivait souvent, les parties s'enchainaient. Enfin vers minuit, Gaara se leva et quitta le salon avec un "Bonne nuit" au bout des lèvres. Kankurō à son tour partit en baillant. Les deux filles ne tardèrent pas à les suivre épuisées de leur journée.

Miozuki ne mit pas longtemps à se changer dans un short bleu et tee-shirt large noir et se glisser dans son lit.

Les draps étaient légers mais chaud. Chaud?! Elle roula sur elle même, kunaï en main suivant son entraînement. La jeune fille rousse enjamba le corps de l'intrus et le menaça. Un grognement lui répondit.

\- On se calme Princesse écarlate.

L'homme glissa sa main le long du bras de la jeune fille et récupéra l'arme. Il se redressa sur les coudes et sourit faisant briller ses dents à la lumière de la lune. Miozuki sourit à son tour. Imbécile.

\- Je crois que tu t'es trompé de chambre, minauda-t-elle.

\- Si ce n'est que ça.

Kankurō rit et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras jetant le kunaï au sol. La belle rousse rit à son tour et se lova contre lui.

Tous deux savaient que leurs liens pouvaient être dangereux. Fidèles à leur village respectif, ils se résoudraient à se battre si la guerre entre leurs deux pays éclatait. Mais cette situation ne risquait pas d'arriver. Par contre, l'imminence de la guerre les rapprochait et les blessait à la fois. Ils n'avaient pas encore leurs affectations mais, ils avaient une chance d'être ensemble ce qui irrémédiablement les mettrait en danger tout en les rassurant. Ces paradoxes faisaient d'eux des personnes inquiètes et des ninjas concernés, mais plus encore cela rendait les deux amants plus passionnés, tout le temps qu'il leur restait ils voulaient le passer ensemble.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur. Miozuki était emprisonnée dans les bras de son amant et déposait de légers baisers dans son cou comme un caresse pour le réveiller, n'hésitant pas à s'appuyer sur son torse juste pour l'embêter. Elle savait qu'il aimait dormir longtemps le matin, mais Miozuki n'était pas de cet avis. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le visage doux et apaisé de Kankurō. Ce dernier fronça le nez et ses yeux se plissèrent.

D'un coup, il fit basculer Miozuki de son torse pour la plaquer sur le matelas au dessus d'elle.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle souriante en redessinant les muscles de son dos du bout des doigts.

\- Bonjour princesse écarlate.

Kankurō se baissa pour l'embrasser. Elle rit. Il aimait entendre ce rire délicat. C'était pour lui la plus belle et la plus douce des mélodies.

Les draps qui recouvraient le corps de la jeune femme disparurent bientôt au profit d'une étreinte chaude et passionnée.

\- Miozuki! Oh mon dieu!

Le hurlement de Temari résonna dans toute la demeure No Sabaku.

Miozuki rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et sa cacha dans le torse de son petit ami qui dévisagea sa grande sœur les joues rouges. À la porte, la princesse du désert était choquée. Son esprit était vide, elle ne savait quoi faire. Elle finit par partir en disant un peu fort :

\- Je t'attend dans le salon pour aller promener. Et Kankurō dépêche toi ou tu seras en retard. Tu es supposé être l'intendant du conseil de Suna!

Après le départ de Temari, le couple était pétrifié.

\- Elle va être en colère longtemps... dit Miozuki en sortant sa tête du coup de son petit-ami.

\- Elle aurait pu toquer! râla ce dernier. Non mais vraiment, elle a pas idée d'entrer comme ça! C'est comme si je faisais pareil avec elle!

\- Ça m'étonnerai grandement que tu y arrives.

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir,évidemment que Temari ne risquait pas de croiser son amant ici.

\- Pourquoi?! Temari est avec quelqu'un?! Qui ose poser ses mains sur ma sœur?!

Et voilà! Kankurō venait de devenir le frère inutilement protecteur que Temari voulait éviter en ayant une liaison avec un ninja du village de Konoha.

\- Tu le sais toi? demanda-t-il.

Tendis que Miozuki prenait tout son temps pour se rhabiller et faire ainsi mijoter le marionnettiste, elle sourit.

\- Évidemment que je le sais! Je suis sa meilleure amie.

Kankurō se rhabillait non sans lorgner sur le corps de la jeune femme dos à lui.

\- Dis le moi, supplia-t-il.

Vif il l'enlaça passant ses mains le long de son ventre plat et musclé. Ses lèvres frôlèrent son épaule la faisant frissonner. Miozuki craqua facilement face à cette technique injuste.

\- Très bien. Mais jure moi de ne rien dire. C'est très important pour elle.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé?

\- Parce qu'elle voulait être sûre de ne pas se tromper et aussi c'est pas vos affaires.

\- On est ses frères!

\- Et alors? Vous avez pas votre mot à dire dans ses histoires personnelles, contra la jeune femme.

\- Ça va, au lieu d'avoir raison dis moi qui c'est, insista Kankurō en faisant la moue.

\- Il vient de Konoha. C'est Shikamaru.

Le cerveau du marionnettiste fit une pause, son corps cessa toute activité et il essaya de se remémorer les deux ensemble. Ils avaient tellement l'air de se haïr. Temari ne supportait pas les paresseux dans son genre. Miozuki se tourna vers lui amusée.

\- Tu n'avais pas deviné?

\- Non... Faut que je lui en parle!

La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu lui bloqua la porte en se mettant devant.

\- Tu m'as promis de ne rien dire! s'énerva-t-elle.

Kankurō soupira et roula ses yeux noirs.

\- Très bien. Tu peux me laisser sortir, j'aimerai avaler quelque chose avant d'aller bosser.

La rousse sulfureuse s'écarta et le marionnettiste l'embrassa tendrement.

\- A toute.

Il disparût dans le couloir. Miozuki soupira avant de s'étirer et partir prendre une longue douche bien méritée.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle trouva Temari assise dans le canapé un livre à la main.

\- Bonjour Tem, dit l'invitée un peu gênée.

\- Salut. Alors cette fois c'est bon, je peux discuter avec toi, t'es habillée? railla la blonde du désert.

\- Je t'écoute vas-y.

\- Allons balader. Il y a un endroit plus calme où on pourra discuter sans qu'on écoute aux portes.

\- T'es parano ma chère!

\- Non! Gaara est toujours là et il a des yeux partout.

Miozuki rit aux éclats devant l'attitude ridiculement peureuse de son amie. Le Kazekage n'était vraiment pas du genre à écouter les ragots des filles des heures durant.

Les deux kunoïchis marchèrent jusqu'à un petit lac enclavé entre deux parois rocheuses. L'endroit était un véritable paradis de verdure et de prospérité.

\- C'est magnifique! Comment ça se fait que ton frère ne m'y est jamais emmenée.

\- Parce que c'est un idiot et qu'il n'est absolument pas romantique. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Et personne ne eut nous entendre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

Miozuki était très soucieuse du bien être de Temari et elle voulait sincèrement lui venir en aide si elle le pouvait.

\- Demain on va recevoir nos ordres de mission. Une fois que je l'aurai lu, je partirai pour Konoha. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je veux vraiment voir Shika pour... Arg! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi!

\- Parce que c'est avec lui que tu veux être. Et tu as besoin de son soutient flegmatique.

\- Tu penses? demanda Temari en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aussi sûre que lorsque l'Hokage transférera mon ordre d'affectation j'aurai besoin de Kankurō.

\- Tu l'aime mon frère...

Temari semblait à peine le remarquer, elle était surprise que quelqu'un puisse ne serait-ce que tolérer son frère le plus excentrique et irréfléchi. Miozuki sourit en rougissant et regarda la blonde du désert droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça te semble incroyable. Et toi? Shikamaru? Parles en à tes frères.

\- Oui, je veux dire on parle de Kankurō quand même.

Elle évita la question en riant. Elle n'avait de cesse de repousser l'échéance mais ça en devenait ridicule.

\- Ce soir?

\- Ça marche. Je te paie un ramen chez Ichiraku si tu le fais pendant le dîner. Sinon je le fais et tu m'offres les ramens.

\- Non! Je le ferai et j'aurai mes ramens.

Les deux jeunes femmes se défièrent du regard un instant mais leurs sourires s'étalaient déjà sur leurs visages.

\- Kankurō le sait déjà murmura la rousse en baissant les yeux.

\- Je sais. Il n'a pas pu se retenir ce matin. Il affichait une mine si concentrée en me regardant que j'ai deviné que tu avais lâché le morceau.

\- Je suis désolée Témari! Vraiment.

La princesse du désert éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est rien. Après tout j'aurais dû leur dire avant. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il a utilisé une technique imparable.

Miozuki soupira puis sourit.

\- La pire qu'il soit.

Temari regarda son amie et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire. C'était si libérateur et rare pour elles d'être si détendues.

\- Il ne jouera même pas la surprise, le mieux sera sûrement le visage de Gaara, rit la blonde. Au fait, c'est bientôt son anniversaire. J'aurais aimé lui faire une fête surprise pour qu'il se détende et oubli un peu cette guerre le temps d'une soirée.

\- C'est une très bonne idée! Qui viendrait?

\- Toi, Kankurō, Naruto et puis je ne sais pas certainement Shikamaru...

\- Ton frère ne voudrait pas voir des personnes du village?

\- Non, il les verra dans la journée. T'en penses quoi? C'est une bonne idée non?

\- Excellente. Mais il vaut mieux prévenir Shikamaru et Naruto maintenant pour qu'ils se libèrent auprès de Godaime.

\- T'as pas tort, allons-y.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent à la tour où étaient rassemblés les aigles messagers et quelques ninjas de garde.

\- Temari-sama, Seiji-san. Que puis je faire pour vous? leur demanda l'un d'eux.

\- J'aurai besoin d'envoyer un message à Konoha, c'est important.

Le visage de Temari était si sérieux que l'on aurait pu croire à une urgence diplomatique.

\- Bien, vous n'avez qu'à prendre Shai. Il n'est pas le plus rapide mais il est très efficace.

\- Merci.

L'homme s'éloigna laissant Temari et Miozuki écrire leur message. La blonde rédigea rapidement et ajouta un post-scriptum pour son destinataire. Le faucon s'envola d'une traite alors qu'un autre venait d'atterrir. Un envoyé de Konoha.

Les mains de la jeune femme rousse devinrent moites, c'était un message pour Gaara de la part de l'Hokage... L'homme revint et libéra l'oiseau avant de partir pour le bureau du Kazekage à pas rapides. La blonde du désert se tourna vers son amie qui avait pâlit.

\- Oh... Tu ne penses tout de même pas que...

\- Si, c'est mon affectation pour la guerre.

\- Mais elle devait arriver demain.

\- Godaime a prit de l'avance. Tu devrais partir pour Konoha sous peu. Ton ordre doit déjà être arrivé chez toi.

Temari se contenta de hocher la tête fébrile tout d'un coup. Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à la demeure No Sabaku lentement.

\- Je ne l'ouvrirai pas avant d'être chez lui.

\- Je ne le lirai pas avant qu'il ne soit avec moi.

Elles rirent à leur propre niaiserie. C'était idiot, la peur ne les quittait plus depuis l'annonce imminente de la guerre mais elles avaient réussit à la repousser dans un petit coin de leur tête. Et maintenant, ce bout de papier venait détruire les barrières de contention libérant la peur dans toutes les veines de Temari et Miozuki. La jeune femme de Konoha avait raison, une missive attendait l'aînée de la famille No Sabaku sur la table basse de bois du salon.

Temari attrapa le mot et fila dans sa chambre. Elle en ressortit peu de temps après avec un sac sur l'épaule et son éventail dans le dos.

\- Je pars. Tant pis, préviens Gaara pour moi. Je te laisse lui annoncer, promis, je t'offrirai des ramens.

La blonde salua son amie et disparût au travers des toits du village de Suna. Miozuki s'affala au sol. Elle se sentait si mal, effrayée comme une enfant à l'idée de cette guerre. C'était ridicule elle était supposée être une Kunoïchi! Ses mains tremblèrent, où allait-elle être affectée? Loin de ses amis? Là où elle ne pourrait pas garder un œil sur eux? "Reprend toi pauvre idiote!" hurla une voix dans sa tête. Il n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre. Pas encore!

Miozuki se releva et enfila sa tenue de ninja; composée d'un kimono rouge fendu dans la longueur de ses jambes et un obi jaune où elle gardait ses deux sabres, de manière énergique, elle tressa ses long cheveux roux clairsemés de mèches blondes et se dirigea vers un terrain d'entraînement.

Donner des coups dans le vide, sur un mannequin d'entraînement n'était certes pas très efficace mais ça calmait les nerfs et lui permettait de réorganiser ses pensées.

Il y avait un gros risque qu'ils y laissent tous leur peau, c'était avéré. Mais dans ce cas là, ils accompliraient le vrai rôle d'un shinobi, endurer, se sacrifier. Miozuki comptait se battre pour protéger ce monde auquel elle appartenait.

\- Seiji-san, Kazekage-sama veut vous voir dans son bureau. Tout de suite.

\- Je vous suis.

Et voilà, elle allait recevoir son affectation qui déterminerait son futur. Miozuki suivit son guide jusqu'au bureau de Gaara. L'estomac noué, les mains moites elle soupira pour se redonner contenance. Son guide la laisse devant la porte avec un sourire d'encouragement. Miozuki toqua et le Kazekage lui intima la permission d'entrer.

\- Vous vouliez me voir Kazekage-sama?

Gaara était avec Baki et quelques conseillers, les formules de politesses s'imposaient.

\- Oui. J'ai un message pour toi de l'Hokage. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, c'est ton ordre de mission. La date du départ a été avancée. Après avoir lu ceci, il faudra que tu partes immédiatement pour Konoha.

\- Bien.

La jeune femme restait sérieuse, son cœur battait à la chamade mais son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Miozuki récupéra son message en main et Gaara hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. Elle ne le trompait pas alors elle sourit.

\- Au revoir.

\- Bon retour Miozuki.

Elle salua et sortit e la pièce avant de se précipiter vers le bureau de l'intendant. Sans lire sa missive elle courut à l'autre bout du couloir et se stoppa face à la porte pour prendre une inspiration profonde et toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez, ordonna la voix de Kankurō.

Une douce chaleur prit place dans les veines de Miozuki qui porta son pouce gauche orné d'une bague d'acier noir sertie d'une toute petite pierre blanche à ses lèvres. Habitude qu'elle avait prise à force de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un fin sourire à l'idée de savoir et partager la nouvelle avec le marionnettiste. Mais une fois la porte franchie, son sourire s'effaça.

Kankurō était assit à son bureau, les coudes posés dessus, mains croisées et front plissé. Il semblait avoir prit dix ans. Face à lui, une ninja de Iwa se tenait avec un sourire enjôleur, des atouts convaincants en avant et des nouvelles apparemment mauvaises.

\- Je ne dérange pas j'espère?

La voix de la rousse claqua et ses yeux vert forêt se posèrent sur la fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui lui servit un sourire hypocrite.

\- Non c'est bon Miozuki, tu ne gênes absolument pas, répondit Kankurō en se redressant. Tout va bien?

\- Je dois partir. J'ai eu mon ordre de mission.

\- Aneri, merci pour les nouvelles, vous pouvez y aller.

La fille de Iwa salua et sortit. Miozuki haussa les sourcils avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

Le marionnettiste releva ses yeux noirs vers elle et eu un sourire en coin.

\- Transmettre le plan des montagnes et du terrain que toutes les unités couvriront. Elle a aussi apporté des nouvelles de Bee et Naruto. Ils vont être transférés sur une île de Kumo, ils ne prendront pas par à la guerre, par mesure de sécurité. Pourquoi ce ton?

\- Mon ton? Quel ton? C'est mon ton normal, tu devrais le savoir!

Kankurō éclata de rire, il savait qu'elle réagirait comme ça.

\- Aneri?! T'as vraiment cru que je lui plaisait?

\- Vu les yeux qu'elle te faisait, répliqua Miozuki en faisant la moue. Et puis elle était convaincante.

Sa dernière réplique eut le don de stopper le fou rire du marionnettiste qui regarda sa main droite, son pouce était orné d'une simple bague en acier noir.

\- Peut être mais j'ai un faible pour les filles bornées de Konoha.

Miozuki sourit et se sentit stupide. La guerre allait éclater et elle, elle était jalouse d'une stupide fille d'Iwa! C'était ridicule, risible même.

\- Alors cette missive, tu comptes la lire? demanda Kankurō en désignant la lettre froissée dans le poing serré de la rousse avec un sourire en coin amusé.

Miozuki soupira et s'installa face à lui.

\- Tu as lu la tienne?

\- Oui. Je l'ai lu il y a une heure. Et après Aneri est venue du coup j'ai pas pu te prévenir avant.

\- C'est rien. Alors?

\- Lis la tienne d'abord, s'il te plaît.

Elle fronça les sourcils soucieuse du ton bas employé. Résignée, Miozuki ouvrit la lettre un peu impersonnelle écrite par Godaime.

 _Seiji Miozuki, Jōnin, Unité 5; unité spéciale, Vice capitaine de l'unité d'embuscade._

Elle soupira et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. L'unité d'embuscade... Celle dont le travail est le plus important dans la récolte d'information. Si cette équipe réussit sa mission c'est la guerre qui tournerait à leur avantage.

\- Alors? la pressa Kankurō.

Miozuki ne pu rien faire si ce n'est lui tendre la feuille pour qu'il la lise à sa place. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. L'unité qu'elle allait codiriger partirait la première, la majeure partie dépendrait d'eux. La jeune femme sursauta en sentant une main attraper la sienne. Miozuki les fixa longuement. Leurs deux bagues d'acier noir reliées.

\- Alors? Toi tu es où? demanda-t-elle presque hésitante.

Kankurō fut surprit, Miozuki était forte, déterminée, maniaque,adorable, très sûre d'elle, engagée mais jamais il ne l'avait vu hésitante, si peu sûre de l'avenir. Son beau sourire chaleureux avant disparût laissant la place à un visage marqué par l'inquiétude, elle lui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis dans l'unité 5 également. Capitaine de l'unité d'embuscade, annonça-t-il calmement.

Miozuki releva la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Points positifs, ils seraient ensemble et tous les deux formaient une excellente équipe. Mais de l'autre côté, ils allaient vouloir se protéger l'un l'autre quitte à se mettre en danger et compromettre la mission.

Kankurō se leva ne lâchant toujours pas la main de la rousse et contourna son bureau.

\- On va chercher tes affaires, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la frontière du pays du Vent par un raccourcis pour que tu puisses regagner Konoha plus rapidement.

\- Oui allons-y je suis sûre que Godaime à plein de boulot pour moi!

Elle sourit délicatement. Cette affectation était peut être une bonne nouvelle. Le temps seul leur dirait. Ils firent leur trajet en silence et très vite. Que pouvaient-ils se dire? Ils se verraient à Kumo pour le rassemblement général puis ils partiraient en guerre.

Lorsque Temari fit une halte pour se reposer quelques minutes, elle sentit le poids de sa décision de partir sans réfléchir. Elle avait agit stupidement, comme une gamine! La princesse du désert se releva et se prépara à faire demi-tour. Quelle idiote elle était!

\- Tu comptes partir sans moi?

\- Hn. Alors tu as fait le déplacement, pleurnichard.

Le shinobi soupira.

\- Galère. T'allais le faire aussi.

\- Je comptais rentrer.

Il sourit discrètement, Temari avait appris à reconnaître les sourires de Shikamaru. Il n'aimait pas montrer son enthousiasme. La blonde sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- T'es chiant Nara Shikamaru.

\- Et t'es galère Sabaku no Temari.

Il la prit dans ses bras un court instant.

\- Je suis le vice capitaine de l'unité 4, combat à distance, la même unité que Choūji. Et toi?

\- J'ai... Je ne l'ai pas lu, avoua-t-elle.

Elle était si pressée de partir qu'elle en avait oublié pourquoi elle partait!

Shikamaru sourit en coin. Cette femme, qu'elle était chiante. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi après avoir lu son affectation il avait pensé à elle et était partir. Pour une fois, Shikamaru n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir et il s'en mordait légèrement les doigts maintenant. Seul son père savait où il était et ce n'était pas très rassurant vu qu'il lui avait sortit une phrase à la Gaï quant à la beauté de l'amour de la jeunesse et lui à son époque...

Il soupira et Temari sourit en ouvrant sa missive.

\- Affectée à la quatrième unité. Il semblerait qu'on va se battre côte à côte.

\- Comme depuis quelques années.

Elle eut un petit bruit de fond de gorge comme un rire retenu à sa remarque.

\- Je devrai retourner à Suna. Sinon mes frères vont s'inquiéter.

\- Oui, je vais rentrer aussi. Au moins on est fixé. Plus de surprise. Et puis on est ensemble.

Temari sourit et se glissa dans ses bras, juste pour être sûre qu'il était bien là avec elle.

\- Oui, on est ensemble, murmura-t-elle dans le cou de Shikamaru.

Le jeune homme sourit franchement avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de la princesse de Suna. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés à apprécier la présence de l'autre à l'approche de la séparation et des combats. Shikamaru brisa lentement l'étreinte pour regarder le visage calme de Temari. Doucement il caressa sa joue.

Son père avait raison quand il disait que sous les remarques hautaines et la violence, il y avait une femme douce et fragile. Quelle galère. Shikamaru avait eu du mal à voir au travers de Temari mais surtout à admettre qu'il voulait tout comprendre d'elle. Il soupire à nouveau et elle sourit en coin.

\- Galère non? rit-elle.

\- Exactement. C'est chiant.

Il avait dit ça en souriant et Temari rit de bon cœur avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis ils se séparèrent avec la certitude de se revoir un peu avant le carnage.

Sur le retour, Temari croisa Kankurō qui venait de laisser Miozuki partir. Ils ne se chamaillèrent même pas, bien trop préoccupés par l'importance des batailles à venir.

De son côté, Miozuki rattrapa Shikamaru mais se retint bien de le charrier quant à sa présence près de la frontière du pays du Vent.

\- Alors, l'unité d'embuscade.

\- Tout à fait. Vice capitaine.

\- C'est un bonne chose. Avec ta technique familiale qui te permet de voler les souvenirs des gens et ton excellente coordination avec Kankurō vous allez récupérer pas mal d'informations importantes. C'est pour ça que mon père t'as mis dans cette unité avec lui.

\- Comme d'habitude, Shikaku-san a pensé à tout.

* * *

C'est la fin de cette petite histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu à bientôt sur d'autres projets et merci d'avoir lu!

\- Melancholy


End file.
